


We Found Wonderland, You and I Got Lost in It

by lauraayates



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post Saving Rufus, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraayates/pseuds/lauraayates
Summary: "They stay silent and frozen on the floor, as they’re suddenly surrounded by the sound of moans, and groans, and skin slapping together. It doesn’t take either of them long to figure out exactly what is going on and between who. It seems their futures selves have a pretty healthy sex life." Post season 2. Post saving Rufus. Future Lyatt, Present Lyatt.





	1. Didn't It All Seem New and Exciting?

**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts combined, both requested by Clodagh. For Anya, happy early birthday Wyatt Eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only her hands don’t listen to the request, as they slide down his chest towards his belt buckle. Wyatt releases her hips and catches her hands before they can do anything but brush the metal. “Lucy, no. Not here. Not like this.”" Lucy attack hugs Wyatt to the floor, as they overhear their future selves.

“Wyatt!?” Lucy calls out in question as she enters the common area. Rufus and Jiya are huddled together in the kitchenette, both cradling mugs of tea, matching looks of worry on their faces. Agent Christopher and Mason are hunched over one of the screens up on the platform, also looking rather worried. _What’s going on?_ She makes her way over to the two pilots. “Have either of you seen Wyatt? My- our Wyatt?”

The two look to each other, then over to Christopher and Mason, and finally to Lucy, both looking rather sympathetic. “Ok, what’s going on? Where is he?”

“Lucy…” She turns to see Agent Christopher descend from the platform and make her way over to where she’s stood with Rufus and Jiya. “You may want to sit down for this.”

“No. Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Lucy is frantic by now. They were finally starting to get back to where they were before Rittenhouse blew up the warehouse. The possibilities were in sight again, all she had to do was just reach out and grab them. Now he was… gone? Was it his own choice to leave? Had he been taken? “Where. Is. Wyatt?”

Agent Christopher sighs and takes a step closer to Lucy. “After things had settled down with future you and future Wyatt, I spoke to Jiya. I asked her if she could tell me anything about where Rittenhouse held her before she escaped. With her intel and what we already knew, I-” She is cut off by an angry Jiya.

“She sent him on another suicide mission. We lost all contact with him 15 minutes ago.” She bites out, before slamming her mug down on the counter behind her and storming off. Rufus drains the last of his tea from his mug before setting it down and following after his girlfriend.

Lucy turns to the older woman with unshed tears in her eyes. “You… What?”

“I’m sorry, Lucy.” _At least she has the decency to look ashamed_. “It didn’t look or sound good before the feed cut off… You might want to prepare yourself for the worst.” Agent Christopher gives Lucy a small, sad smile and reaches out to grab the historian’s shoulder. She grips it reassuringly, before she draws away and makes her way back to where Mason is still stood on the platform, trying desperately to reach their missing soldier.

Lucy stands frozen. _He’s gone. He’s…. NO! Stop thinking like that! He’s not gone. He’s not. He promised._ She screws her eyes shut tight. _He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead._ Her eyes fly open and her head spins faster than it probably should as she hears the siren blare loudly and the hatch screech open, shortly followed by footsteps. She turns and inches closer, the hope rising within her. Agent Christopher and Mason follow behind her, Christopher with her gun drawn - just in case. Rufus and Jiya emerge from the room she is back to sharing with the young pilot. 

“You can put your weapon away, Agent Christopher.” A familiar voice drawls. Not the voice any of them want to hear. Flynn steps through the door with his hands raised and comes face to face with four despondent faces. “Well don’t look too excited to see me… What’s going on?”

Rufus and Jiya head back to the privacy of the girls’s room, while Mason and Agent Christopher head back down the corridor to the common area. Lucy turns to Flynn, her unshed tears no longer unshed. She heaves back a sob and shakes her head at the ex-terrorist, before turning and heading to Wyatt and Rufus’ room in the hope that surrounding herself with… _him_ … will help sooth her.

Flynn raises his arms, exasperated. “Is no one going to tell me what’s happened?”

* * *

 

It’s her own fault really. All of this. None of them would be stuck down here if it wasn’t for her, she’s the Rittenhouse royalty. The princess throwing a temper tantrum. If she’d have just accepted her destiny. Accepted everything her mother and her father had offered her, then none of them would be here right now. Plenty of opportunities had shown themselves in those six weeks Rittenhouse had held her captive, but she looked the other way and did everything they had told her to do. The one time she stood up and said enough is enough, Wyatt and Rufus had shown up and stopped her. They’d been her constants throughout all of this - Wyatt more so - she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for either of them… They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. Wyatt would be half way across the world on some other mission, or back at Pendleton waiting for one. Rufus would be at home with his mother and his brother, maybe he’d have even found the courage to ask Jiya out by now. Her mother was right, maybe everything would be better if she’d have been raised as a part of Rittenhouse.

Lucy isn’t sure how much time has passed, how long she’s been curled up on Wyatt’s bed, wearing one of Wyatt’s sweaters, surrounded by Wyatt’s scent. It’s not the comfort she thought it could be. It’s so much worse actually. All it does is remind her of what she wants, but can no longer have. Of what she wants, but doesn’t deserve. She buries her head further into the pillow and lets the tears fall freely.

* * *

 

She must have fallen asleep at some point because as she blinks her eyes open, the first thing she notices is the lack of light seeping in through the port hole like windows that line the top of the wall. Lucy pushes herself up and swings her legs over, so she’s perched on the edge of the bed. She heaves out a sigh and struggles to her feet. _I need a drink…_

Her steps are slow as she makes her way down the corridor towards the common area, she’s careful to keep quiet lest she wake anyone. Ideally she’d go for the bottle of vodka she has hidden away under her bed - she doesn’t need anyone knowing she’s resorting to alcohol at a time like this, but she can’t go for that bottle without alerting them to just that. One of the bottles of whisky stored in the kitchenette will have to suffice. _I can always blame the missing bottle on Mason, if anyone asks… It’s not as if it would be too much of stretch to believe._

Lucy makes it to the cupboard and snatches up a bottle with no incident, but as she makes her way back down the corridor to settle back into Wyatt’s bed, she stops suddenly. The warning sirens blare and the hatch screeches open. She stays frozen as someone descends into the bunker. It could be anyone. They could easily take her out as she just stands frozen like she is. _Move! Move your god damn feet and get to safety!_

Agent Christopher is the first to appear. She has her gun drawn in front of her as she inches closer to the entrance and puts herself in front of a defenceless Lucy, who’s feet still refuse to move. The others soon emerge from their rooms and crowd behind the two women. Everyone except the future versions of the solider and the historian, who have spent all day and night locked away in their room. 

The door creaks as the intruder pushes it open slowly, and much like before, a familiar voice is heard. “Don’t shoot, ma’am. It’s just me. It’s Wyatt.”

Lucy’s breath catches in her throat as the voice registers in her mind. A collective sigh of relief can be heard from everyone else. Agent Christopher lowers her weapon and tucks it away, before moving forward to embrace Wyatt. “Welcome home, Master Sergeant. You’ve had us all worried for sometime.”

“I didn’t think I was going to make it for a second there…” Wyatt chances a glance at Lucy and sees her screw her eyes shut and start to shake her head. “There was some kind of static feedback that kept alerting them to my position so I had to ditch the camera and the mic.”

Agent Christopher nods at him in understanding, before she retreats back to her room. Rufus, Jiya, Mason, and even Flynn, all move forward to greet him. A chorus of “Welcome back”’s and “Glad you’re alright”’s can be heard as Lucy stands frozen in shock. She had begun to do exactly what Agent Christopher had told her to, and begun preparing for the worst. She wasn’t expecting him to come home. She had pictured her life without him stood by her side and it was a life she wasn’t interested in. 

Everyone soon shuffles away and leaves the two standing alone in the entrance way. Wyatt looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her. “What? No hug?” Wyatt expects her to launch herself at him like she has done so many times before. He braces himself for an impact that never comes. “You okay, babydoll?”

The nickname gets a small smile out of her, but not much else. Lucy takes a moment to look the soldier over. He’s not wearing the black tactical gear he wore last time, this time dressed in his regular jeans, t-shirt, and military style jacket - she assumes he’s wearing a vest underneath his t-shirt. _He wouldn’t be sent in without one… would he?_ He has a rifle slung over his shoulder and his shoulder strap hanging from his fingers.

Her eyes warily follow the movement of Wyatt’s hands and his arms as he takes the strap from his shoulder, and drops both guns to the floor by his feet. His movements are stiff and he moves awkwardly. She can see the cuts and bruises littering his exposed skin. _His injuries must be more than just superficial_.

He inches towards her slowly, reaching out to wrap her in his arms. He embraces her tightly, trying and failing to conceal his wince of pain. “Come on.” With an arm still wrapped firmly around her shoulders, Wyatt begins to guide her down the corridor in the direction of his and Rufus’ room.

* * *

 

It’s as they’re passing what was once Flynn’s room - the room that was given to their unexpected, but familiar guests upon their arrival, Flynn now forced to crash on the uncomfortable sofa in the common area - that Lucy does as he had first expected her to. Only this time he isn’t ready for it. He isn’t braced for the impact.

She launches herself at him. Her arms wrap tightly around his shoulders and she buries her face into the crook of his neck. Wyatt feels the force of her embrace weigh down on him, his injuries seemingly worse than he had previously thought. He tries his hardest to hold them up, but they’re falling to the ground before he can register that his legs have given up. They both land with a breathless “Oomph!”.

Wyatt’s eyes are screwed shut tightly as he adds these new bruises to the ones has already. Lucy is sprawled on top of him, her face still pressed tightly into the crook of his neck. His hand comes up to cradle the back of her head. “You okay?” The only response he gets is a slight nod. “You going to get up off me? Or…” Again, the only response he gets is the slight movement of her head, this time shaking, no. He sighs and pulls her closer to him. He’ll stay with her on this damn floor all night if that’s what she really wants.

Seconds - possibly minutes or hours, she’s stopped counting - pass before a breathless moan breaks the silence that had enveloped them. Lucy goes rigid in his arms. She’d know that moan anywhere. It came from her own lips.

They stay silent and frozen on the floor, as they’re suddenly surrounded by the sound of moans, and groans, and skin slapping together. It doesn’t take either of them long to figure out exactly what is going on and between who. It seems their futures selves have a pretty healthy sex life.

Lucy shifts her legs so they’re resting either side of his hips, and with her hands on his chest, she pushes herself up. Probably not the best position to be in considering what’s currently happening on the other side of the door behind them. Wyatt slips his arms from where they’re still wrapped around her waist, and brings them down so his hands now rest on her hips, squeezing them tightly. His eyes have darkened and his pupils have dilated. Many times has he dreamt of being in this position underneath Lucy… only this particular situation never crossed his mind in any of those dreams.

“Luce?” Wyatt groans out, tightening his hold on her hips.

“Wyatt…” She sounds just as breathless as her future self does. 

Wyatt screws his eyes shut tight and takes a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart rate, and stop a certain part of his anatomy from making the situation a whole lot more awkward than it already is. It doesn’t help that Lucy begins to squirm above him. 

“Lucy, please. Stop moving.” He forces out. He grips her hips harder, knowing that by now he’s likely leaving bruises where his fingers are pushing into her skin.

She does as he asks and stops wriggling in his lap. Only her hands don’t listen to the request, as they slide down his chest towards his belt buckle. Wyatt releases her hips and catches her hands before they can do anything but brush the metal. “Lucy, no. Not here. Not like this.”

Without a word, Lucy pulls her hands from his grasp and stands up, her feet are now planted either side of his hips. She takes a few steps back to allow him room to rise from the floor as well, holding her hands out to help him up. Wyatt stands before her, searching her eyes for any sign that she doesn’t want what they both know is about to happen. When he is confident that she is doubtless about this… about them, he tightens his hold on her hands and together they make their way down the corridor to his room. 


	2. I Felt Your Arms Twisting Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His legs come to rest either side of her and his arms snake around her waist. “Only you would feel guilty about letting me kiss you.”" / "She chuckles at him slightly, shaking her head affectionately. “Only you would feel guilty for cheating on me with me.”" Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the second part you guys were expecting, I know, but I don't write smut - I'm sorry! I did it once and it was terrible. I know a few people who do though, so maybe we can persuade one of them to write a companion piece to this?

It’s early when Lucy first awakes. Much earlier than she used to wake, but it’s become a much more common occurrence in recent years. She turns herself in Wyatt’s embrace, her hand reaching up to run through the mass of hair he’s collected on his jaw. He still sleeps soundly, his baby blues still hidden away from the world, and his breathing still even. Her hand runs along his jaw, and up into his hair… once upon a time this would have woken him up. _Once upon a time it did wake him up…_ the morning after activities much like those of the previous night. She smirks at the memory. Years ago for her, yet only a few weeks have passed for the other version of herself who is… somewhere in this hell hole.

She slowly extracts herself from the grip he has on her waist. He groans slightly and flips away from her, pulling the sheets tighter around himself - thankfully he doesn’t wake. Lucy leans over his sleeping form and drops a light kiss into his hairline. 

“Lazy bones.” She whispers affectionately, before leaving the room and going in search of tea.

* * *

 

“Good morning…” His voice is still groggy from sleep, the Texan drawl that Lucy loves so much creeping into his first words of the morning. 

She’s stood at the counter in the kitchenette pouring boiling water into to two mugs. Wyatt has sauntered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, tucking her lithe body into his solid frame. 

“Morning, Soldier.” She drops the tea spoon she’s holding into one of the mugs in front of her, and settles back into his embrace. “Sleep well?”

He nods his head, as he brings it down to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. A low hum escapes the back of his throat. “The little I got.” 

Wyatt turns his head and begins peppering kisses up and down the column of her throat. As the bare skin of his jaw connects with the skin of her neck, Lucy tenses for a moment. This isn’t her Wyatt, but rather his younger counterpart. _He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know I’m not his Lucy… And if he’s acting like this with me, our younger selves must have had a sleepless night as well._ She knows it’s wrong - she knows she should come clean and tell him that she’s not who he thinks she is - but she can’t help but mess with him a little. _A little embarrassment is the least this Wyatt deserves after all he’s just put my younger self through._

She slips back into character, hoping he didn’t pick up on the slight change. “Maybe you should go back to bed then.”

“I’d still be there if you hadn’t left.” He doesn’t seem to have noticed anything off. “The bed grew cold without you there to warm me up.”

His lips find their way back to the column of her throat. She should really put a stop to this. She should really, really stop him. She knows how his mind works. She knows that embarrassment is the last thing he’ll be feeling when he knows the truth. But she can’t bring herself to do it. Wyatt Logan - past, present, and future - is a good kisser. He knows what to do with those lips of his. She’d almost forgotten what his beardless kisses felt like… _I prefer the beard_.

“Oh, sorry! Sorry! I thought everyone wa-” Jiya stops her train of thought, narrowing her eyes at the pair in front of her. _Something isn’t right_. She takes a second to observe the soldier and the historian. Their rumpled appearances. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist - s _omething clearly happened last night_. The clean shave of Wyatt’s jaw. It’s the ink that’s barely visible on the inside of Lucy’s left ring finger that finally slots all the puzzle pieces into place. “I didn’t see you guys there… I’ll just-”

Jiya points over her shoulder towards the room she is supposed to be sharing with Lucy… _I have a feeling I’ll have a new roommate before long_. She begins to make her way back down the corridor, but stops just short of the doorway and turns back to the pair still entwined in the kitchenette. “By the way, Wyatt… that’s not your Lucy.” She scurries back to where Rufus is just blinking awake, before either of them can say anything in return.

At the young techies words, Wyatt pulls his arms from around Lucy’s waist and turns her to face him. His eyes narrow as he takes in her appearance, trying to decide if Jiya was telling the truth, or just messing with him. “Lucy?”

The historian nods her head slightly, shame flashing briefly across her face. “She’s right. I’m not your Lucy.”

Wyatt takes a step back from her. Confused, hurt, angry… he doesn’t really know how to feel. “You… why?”

“Because it’s the least you deserve after you put me… her through.” The smirk on her lips is the last thing he expects to see. She shrugs. “Besides, all versions of you are a good kisser. You know what to do with those lips of yours.”

“I…” Wyatt’s not exactly sure what to say to that. He sighs and shakes his head, before turning and heading back to his and Rufus’ room.

“Wyatt, wait!” Lucy calls after him. He just ignores her. She can’t blame him. _I shouldn’t have done that to him._ The mugs of tea sit forgotten on the counter, as she returns to where her bearded Wyatt is still sleeping.

* * *

 

Lucy crawls back into bed and wraps herself around the sleeping form still occupying the bed. The movements, this time, enough to rouse him from sleep. Wyatt can feel the shame and guilt rolling off of her in waves. He wraps his arms around her small frame and squeezes her tight. “Luce?” He rubs his hands up and down her back and waits for a response. When he gets none, he prompts “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

She presses herself further into him. “I’m sorry.” Her words are muffled and unintelligible.

“You want to try that again in English?” He chuckles.

Lucy pulls back enough so that he can hear her clearly, but not enough for him to be able to see her face. “I’m sorry.”

“What have you got to be sorry for?” His hands continue to rub comfortingly up and down her back. It’s anything but a comfort… having his arms wrapped around her like this only serves to remind her of her antics in the kitchenette.

Pulling herself from his embrace, Lucy swings herself round to perch on the side of the bed. “I was making us some tea, and um… you came into the common area. The other you. And you thought I was the other me. You came up behind me and wrapped me in your arms and started kissing my neck. I knew it wasn’t you because he didn’t have the beard like you do.”

Wyatt looks at her confused, reaching out a hand to resume rubbing her back. “You’re sorry because my younger self came on to you?”

“Because I didn’t push him away.” She forces out bitterly. “I didn’t know it wasn’t you at first. Not until he started kissing my neck and I didn’t feel the tickle of your beard. I should have stopped him, but I didn’t. I didn’t tell him I wasn’t his Lucy. I let him kiss me and hug me the way only you should be allowed to.”

A chuckle is the last thing she expects to hear from her husband. He sits up and settles behind her. His legs come to rest either side of her and his arms snake around her waist. “Only you would feel guilty about letting me kiss you.”

She tries to pull herself out of his embrace, but he only tightens his hold on her. “Why aren’t you angry with me?”

“I’m not angry, because if the roles were reversed, if I’d walked in on your past self and thought it was you, I’d have done exactly what he did.” He drops a kiss to her shoulder. “No version of me, can resist any version of you.”

“God! I’m such an idiot!” She stands abruptly and begins pacing, back and forth, across the room. “He already has so much guilt, and I’ve just gone and added to it. I’ve ruined everything for us, for our- their future.”

Wyatt shoots up off the bed and stands in front of her, bringing her pacing to a stop. He reaches out and grips her face, forcing her to look at him. To listen to him. “No, Lucy. You haven’t ruined things for us. That’s one of the reasons we stopped travelling separately remember? No matter what we do, or what Rittenhouse does in the past can ever break us apart. If we’re not married when we go back to the future…” He shrugs and smirks at her, memories of the best day of his life flicking through his mind. “Then we’ll just get married again.”

She tries to shake her head, no, at him, but with the grip he has on her cheeks he guides her head up and down, rather than side to side. “Yes, we will. We’ll get married again. We’ll go back to Europe and actually see more of the countries than hotel rooms this time.” Their intention had been to see as much of the countries as they could in the week they’d managed to spare. 

It wasn’t easy, persuading Christopher to brief another team, and allow them the week to themselves, But luck must have been on their side, as Rittenhouse had increased the frequency of their trips. It was impossible for the three of them to keep up, with the only time they had to eat, sleep, and shower being the 4 brief hours it took to recharge the lifeboat. Briefing another team had been necessary for their health. It was pure coincidence that it also allowed Christopher to grant them the time off for their honeymoon. Persuading her to let them out of the bunker and travel across the Atlantic ocean for a week with no security, and Rittenhouse still out to kill them both was another argument.

The quick raising of his eyebrows forces a giggle from her. The week they had spent travelling Europe for their honeymoon is a week she will never forget.

“I don’t know… I think we saw plenty the first time.” The sultry smile creeping onto her face, tells him she’s remembering the nights - and days - they spent entwined with each other. “You remember Italy?”

“France.” Wyatt runs his hands down over her jaw, her throat, then back up into her hair, pulling her closer.

“Austria.” Lucy brings her hands up to grip his shirt at his waist.

She now expects him to pull her face to his and kiss her. And that’s exactly what he does. Except he doesn’t go for her lips. He drops a lingering kiss to her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a crushing embrace. She returns his hug just as tight, with her arms wrapped securely around his waist.

* * *

 

Lucy is still missing when he returns to his room. It’s as if she was never there at all. _Was she? Or was I just dreaming?_

“No. You definitely…” The giggle that escapes her throat draws his attention to the figure stood in the doorway. “…weren’t dreaming. And yes, you did say that out loud.”

“Lucy…” She’s dressed in her clothes - his clothes - from the night before, her bag of toiletries and a towel clutched in her hands.

She steps into the room, and closes the door behind her. Depositing her things on a chair pushed to the side of the room, she cautiously approaches him where he stands in the centre of the room. Distress is the last emotion expected to feel from him this morning. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She reaches her hand up towards him, intent on caressing his jaw - just like she did all those months ago in Hollywood - only he flinches away from her touch, and she suddenly knows exactly how he felt the time she did the same to him. “Wyatt, please. Talk to me.”

She doesn’t give him the chance to move away from her this time, gripping his face firmly in her hands.

“I cheated on you.” His words are quiet and she’s not quite sure she heard him right. “I’m so sorry.”

“You… What are you talking about?” He tries to squirm away from her, but she doesn’t release her grip on him. Lucy searches his eyes for any indication as to what he’s talking about - _He cheated on me? He would never!_ \- but she sees nothing but shame, regret, and guilt. A combination she’s getting pretty tired of seeing from him. She sighs and brings her forehead to his. “Wyatt, if this is about Jessica again… Please, stop. You did not cheat on me by going back to her, and you did not cheat on her by being with me.”

Wyatt brings his hands up to grip her wrists, prying them from the side of his face. He grasps her hands between his and holds them against his chest. “Not Jessica. This morning… with you. The other you.”

A loud laugh erupts from Lucy without warning. The sound rings in his ears. He tears his hands away from her, moving to the other side of the room. “Lucy, this isn’t funny. You should be angry, and crying, and hating me. Not laughing at me.”

His words bring an abrupt stop to her laughter. “Wyatt, no… I could never hate you! I could be angry and crying, yes. But I could never hate you.”

She approaches him cautiously, like one would a wounded lion. “Laughter isn’t angry and crying.”

“No, it’s not.” She agrees. “But I’m not angry, and the only crying I want to do is out of laughter. Just like I wanted to do when Jess told me you’d cheated before. Her you, not my you.”

At the confused look on his face, she takes another careful step towards him. “The idea of you ever cheating on me, on anyone, is laughable. You love and care too deeply to ever do that.”

It’s only when he visibly starts to relax, that she steps closer and reaches out to cradle his face again. She chuckles at him slightly, shaking her head affectionately. “Only you would feel guilty for cheating on me with me.”

“Lucy, please… don’t make a joke of this.” She can see how scared he is of losing her, of her deciding that he’s not worth the trouble. He couldn’t be more wrong. He’s worth so much more than he realises. _At least to me._

Her grip on his face tightens. He closes his eyes, forcing back the tears he can feel threatening to fall. “Look at me… Wyatt, please. Open your eyes and look at me.” He reluctantly blinks them open and looks her in the eyes, one lone tear slipping down his cheek. “Cheating on someone you say you love is a huge no for me. And if you ever did cheat on me, we’d be done. For good. But you didn’t and I know you never would.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t know. You were gone when I woke up, so I went to find you and I saw her making coffee in clothes that I knew were mine, or his I guess. She had her hair tied up like you do sometimes as well.” She runs her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away the fallen tears. He sniffs suddenly and pulls back from her slightly. His hands reach out and bury themselves in her hair, pulling her toward him to, once again, rest his forehead against hers. “I promise, Lucy. It won’t happen again. Never.”

She closes her eyes and breaths deep, tears beginning to sting her own eyes. “The fact that you feel so guilty about what happened this morning, proves to me that it won’t.”


End file.
